


TABOO

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF, Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 湯老師跟派是竹馬竹馬，湯老師後來離開故鄉，十多年後才回來，因為歷練的關係整個人都變了。他這次是為了派派的死而回來，他說他在非洲聽到了派派對他的呼喚，知道派派是被人下毒暗害，毒傷了腦子所以後來才會瘋瘋的。他要復仇。喪禮席間他看到一個長得跟派一樣的人，站在一個猥瑣男人旁邊。原來，那是派的兒子。配對：Tom Hardy/Chris Pine說明：Taboo AU、Actor RPF警告：NC-17、Rape、亂倫、Violence、主要人物死亡、ABO。





	TABOO

 

十七年了。

 

他已經十七年沒回來了。

 

在外流浪的日子在這一天結束了。

 

因為他回來了。

 

為了「他」而回來的。

 

Tom甫下船便快馬加鞭趕回倫敦，他不在乎風雨，也不在乎濕冷，即便渾身泥濘，他也不管洗漱，不管那些英國上流社會最在乎的禮節。

 

他來到了殯儀館。

 

那裡的停屍間，停著一個棺柩。

 

棺柩尚未蓋上，而裡頭躺著一個人。

 

死灰是他今日的樣子，死亡奪去了他一切的色彩與美好。

 

兩枚送葬金幣就貼在他的眼上。

 

Tom站在一旁，死死盯著裡頭的人瞧。

 

**吾愛。**

 

**是誰膽敢害你，竟將金幣置於你眼？**

 

**金幣竟將你最澄澈之處遮掩，如今我將之去除，釋放你的靈魂。**

 

**吾愛。**

 

**你沒有等我。**

 

**你沒等到我回來。**

 

_ 「我不得不，吾愛。」 _

 

_ 「請原諒我。」 _

 

_ 「如今，我獲得自由。」 _

 

_ 「無論今後你漂泊，何處，都有我的追隨……」 _

 

_ 「只請你照顧我的孩子……」 _

 

**你有我的保證。**

 

**吾愛。**

 

**現在，你將隨我四處漂泊……**

 

Tom撕裂Chris的衣服，那片雪白的胸膛，那片他已有十七年不曾碰觸的胸膛……

 

他們曾在森林裡的湖水中裸體嬉戲，也曾在家中，他的房間裡，觸摸著彼此。

 

這片雪白的胸膛，是他曾經的眷戀，也是他在非洲時夜夜的魂牽夢縈。

 

他咬了一口Chris的乳頭。

 

冰冷，不似從前那般柔軟。

 

然而他的乳頭早已變了，不像從前那般，倒像是生育過後的模樣。

 

_ 「別……」 _

 

_ 「我會……承受不住。」 _

 

**吾愛，你還是似從前那般敏感。**

 

**如今你的魂魄如風中殘燭，我不會拿你開玩笑。**

 

他回過神，對著空氣接了吻後再次盯著棺槨中那衣冠楚楚的人兒，接著又抬頭對著空氣說了幾句沒有人聽得懂的語言。

 

然後轉身離去，留下雙手在胸，覆著十字架的Chris。

 

對旁人而言，那就像來自地獄的言語，而Tom，Hardy家的唯一子嗣，就是從地獄歸來的人。

 

地獄的大門打開了。

 

街頭巷尾皆論著。

 

Hardy家的兒子從地獄回來了。

 

Tom來到了教堂，那是他畢生摯愛最後的一里路。雖然他跟那個今日的主角都知道，這些都是他們之所不信的。不過，沒辦法，誰教他嫁給了一個基督徒。誰教這裡是天殺的倫敦？

 

_ 「吾愛，請務必當心……」 _

 

_ 「這裡有許多人想要你的命……」 _

 

**我知道。**

 

**想要我的命的人，他們會先送掉自己的命。**

 

酒館，一群自稱是Pine家與Hardy家的朋友的社會敗類都聚集在這裡，為的就是喪裡過後的酒食。

 

一名名為Thoyt的律師趁著沒人注意的時候，跟著Tom走到了後巷。

 

「你是Tom Hardy，如果我沒有認錯。」Thoyt是一個獐頭鼠目的矮子，但不用從他的外表評斷，Tom就已經知道Thoyt做了哪些好事。

 

風中的鬼魂們都向他細數著。

 

「你父親上個月去世，因為具信你已不在人世，因此財產都轉移給了你的表弟Chris，也就是如今的Mrs. Mitchell，上帝保佑他的靈魂。如你所知，你表弟拒絕相信你不在人世，因此不顧丈夫反對，硬是立了幾分具有法律效力的合約。其中一件便是Hardy家的財產都屬於你，除了你，無人可碰這些財產。而另一件便是，在他死後，財產由你繼承。上帝憐憫，可憐的Chris現在蒙主寵召，依法他的丈夫原該繼承他那份遺產，然而你回來了。Mr. Hardy，那筆財產將會歸於你名下。其中，包含一處位於美洲的土地。上帝憐憫，那是塊毒。」

 

Tom看見Chris不屑的臉。

 

「我知道。」Tom看著Thoyt，「你說完了？」

 

「差不多了。」

 

「很好。」Tom穿過Thoyt往外頭走。

 

離開前，他看見了Chris——活生生的Chris站在一個長相猥瑣的紳士旁。

 

而那人似乎也發現了他的注視，轉過身來，四目剛好對焦。

 

_ 「吾愛，這是我的孩子……Christopher Jr.……」 _

 

**你的孩子……**

 

_ 「啊……吾愛……我……」 _

 

**你快躲起來，你現在太虛弱，隨時會魂飛魄散，不要勉強。**

 

_ 「嗯……」 _

 

Tom暗自嘆了口氣。

 

Chris的靈魂……隨時都有可能消失。

 

他走向前，「你就是Christopher Jr.，我的外甥。」

 

那名Omega向Tom行了個禮，「我看過你，我在母親的畫像中看過你。你一定就是我的舅舅。」

 

「你可以叫我Tom。」

 

Christopher抬頭看了看Tom。

 

他繼承了Chris那雙靈動的藍眼。

 

「那麼，Tom舅舅，請你叫我Chris。如今母親已經去世，我想，直接喚我Chris是沒有問題的。」

 

那名猥瑣的紳士一手將Chris擋到了身後。

 

「你就是Mr. Mitchell。」Tom說，「你就那麼欠缺幾枚先令嗎？」Chris下葬時，他簡直不敢相信那墓穴深度竟那麼樣淺，「Chris，如果你的生活有困難，儘管向舅舅開口，我這些年在非洲過得還不錯。」

 

Mr. Mitchell一臉鄙夷地說：「那也許你不需要遺產？」

 

Tom又看了Chris一眼，然後說了句：「Good day。」

 

便揚長而去，離開這個充滿聲色的酒館。


End file.
